If Only She knew
by wickedfaerygirl
Summary: The much awaited sequel to "Good Bye To You", the final confrontation between Joanie and Paul. Next story...the end of Joanie's career with the WWE!!


I don't own anybody and if I owned Triple H I would kick his butt for leaving Chyna.

Joanie stayed in her chair as she heard Paul's car drive up. A minute later he turned his key in the door and walked in. Paul paused in the doorway to the living room and looked at Joanie. He seemed about to say something, but she turned her head. A moment later, he was walking up the stairs.

I don't know whose side I'm taking

But I'm not taking things too well

I can see inside you're aching

But is it still too early for me to tell?

The house was completely silent, except for the sound of drawers opening and closing as Paul packed his things. Joanie blinked back tears and went into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of wine and sat on a stool to drink it. Her eyes watered against her will. Joanie laughed bitterly.

"Who would have guessed? The Big, Bad, Bitch, crying over a man." Joanie stepped off the stool and walked upstairs. She stood in the doorway to the bedroom where Paul was.

I try to help you out through the hardest of times

Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind

Though it looks as if it's over

I'm still not over you.

She wracked her brain for something, anything to say. Something to make him stay with her. She needed him.

"Yes?" Paul glanced up at Joanie's form in the doorway. 

"If you forget anything, I'll be sure to mail it to Stephanie's house." Joanie said scathingly before turning on her heel and walking down the hallway to the study. She sat down in an armchair and put her face in her hands. A minute or two later she heard Paul clear his throat. She glared up at him. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry it happened this way. I still feel the way I did about you before, but I need to move on."

"Well, have fun. You're with the bosses daughter now. There are limits now. Don't go running off with some other little slut and get yourself fired."

"I deserved that. I need to go now. I guess I'll see you at the next show."

"Yeah, whatever, bye."

'Cause I still love you like I did before

I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do

If only she knew

Whoa if only she knew, oh.

Joanie sat in pained silence as she heard him walk down the stairs, She listened as he went through the rooms downstairs, checking for other things. As he made his way to the door, Joanie walked to the foot of the stairs. She looked down at him as he left the bags in the doorway and went out to his car to open the trunk. He came back and picked some up and took them to the car. When Paul came to get the last bags, he looked up at Joanie.

Joanie was startled by all the emotions and feelings she saw reflected in his eyes.

"Bye Joanie." He said softly.

"Bye Paul." The door shut behind him. He was out of her life now.

I try to let go

But I don't know If I can take it

'Cause the way you looked at me

Made me see that I can't really fake it

Joanie sat down on the top step and let the tears flow freely. This was it. This was the end. And as much as she knew she should hate him, she just loved him even more. 

I try to help you out through 

The hardest of times

Your heart is in your throat and 

I'm speaking my mind

Though it looks as if it's over

I'm still not over you.

Joanie changed quickly and went to the basement where her workout equipment was. Without even bothering to tape up her hands, she went straight for the punching bag. The tears flowed more with every punch and soon she was leaning against the bag, sobbing. 

'Cause I still love you like I did before

I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do

If only she knew

That night she turned on wrestling to watch Amy's title defense vs. Lisa. But before that match, out came Paul and Stephanie. They looked sickeningly happy. Even more so then they normally did. If that was even possible. Joanie watched as a numbness washed over her so she could barely feel anymore.

I know she loves you and I can't interfere

So I'll just have to sit back and 

Watch my world disappear

Joanie's fists clenched as she watched. She wasn't angry. She wasn't sad. She wasn't happy. She felt very calm. Almost too calm.

Suddenly everything rushed back to her in waves filled with rage.

*After everything I did for him *this* is how he repays me? By leaving me for that slut? I won't cry over him. I can't.*

I try to help you out through

The hardest of times

Your heart is in your throat

And I'm speaking my mind

Though it looks as if it's over

Oh, I'm still not over you.

* I have to face the facts. I will never get him back. This is the end.* Joanie stood up, turned off the TV, and went upstairs to bed. *She'll never love you like I did Paul.*

'Cause I still love you like I did before

I know for sure that you still feel

The same way I do

'Cause I still never ever walk away

I'll find a way

She could never love you like I do

If only she knew.

Joanie was just climbing into bed when she saw the picture of Paul and Stephanie at her Halloween party on the wall. She should have known from that picture alone. But if only Stephanie knew that *her* man still harbored feelings for Joanie.

If only she knew, whoa

If only she knew


End file.
